customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo Saves Christmas 1996 Aired on PBS (December 2, 2005)
(Soon, we see Kris standing outside peacefully) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Of course, Kris had other teachers; the animals. * (Then Kris begins running with two of his deer friends, who are teaching him to run and jump like them, as they jump over one log they come to. Then, he begins running up a tree like some squirrels do so. Next, we see him jumping like his rabbit friends, before stopping by the rainbow lake where his seal friends burst up. A bit later, Kris and the seals are sliding down a hill on their bellies, and next, we see the seals teaching Kris how to laugh as they bark rhythmically) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: But the seals taught him the most fun facts; how to have fun and how to laugh. * (Kris, whose voice begins to mature, starts imitating the barking) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Real hard and wonderful, like he meant it. * (Then he grins as he begins laughing heartily) * Kris: Ho ho ho ho ho! * (Years later, now Kris is a 20-year-old man. He looks at the toys out the window, before turning back to Tanta and his other cast members) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Well, years went by, and eventually Kris was a fine young man. * Kris: I'm a man now, Tanta, I can take these toys across the mountain of the whispering winds. * Zingle: It would be nice if someone played with our toys. * (Then the old elf holds one of a kitten doll he has crafted himself) * Tingle: If only one of my dollies could be held tight by a little girl. * (He begins stroking it, speaking softly to it) * Kris: it's decided. Tomorrow, I leave for Sombertown. * (All the Kringles cheer and jump with joy. That night, Kris is in his room packing the toys in a big sack, as Tanta comes into the room with a present) * Kris: (notices) Tanta Kringle? Uh, I was just packing. Did I awaken? * Tanta: I was awake anyhow. (hands him the present) I made this for your trip. * (He opens the box and grins as he pulls out what is inside; a red suit with white trimmings) * Kris: (impressed) A real Kringle suit! * (The next day, he finishes putting the suit on while admiring himself in the mirror) * Boy's Voice: Well, that's where he had the red suit. * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Yep, and he's always worn one just like it right to this day. * (Then Kris comes into the room with the Kringles applauding his new suit and his mission. Then Kris says a farewell to each of them, including Tanta, to whom he gives a kiss on the cheek, and she sheds a tear of joy, knowing that the boy she raised has grown up) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Well, Kris said a farewell to all of his friends; elf and animal. * (That night, Kris is wandering through the frozen wilderness carrying his sack over his shoulder, looking around carefully to make sure Warlock isn't around) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Just as night was falling, Kris started to make his road through the dismal forest which lay at the foot of the Warlock's mountain. * (Then, without warning, something zooms out of nowhere, alarming Kris and sending him down) * Kris: (alarmed) Hey, you! * (The fact that zooms right into the snow, has got up and shakes the snow off himself. He is a little penguin that only wears a yellow scarf) * Kris: Why...why, you're a penguin. * (The penguin honks a bit) * Kris: Well, what is a penguin doing here? * (The penguin only gulps twice) * Kris: You're looking for a steak? * (He honks while shaking his head no) * Kris: A branch? A log? A pole? * (The penguin honks twice while nodding) * Kris: (gets up) The North Pole? * (He gulps while shaking his head again) * Kris: No? (thinks for a bit) The South Pole. * (The penguin honks twice once more, confirming the guess) * Kris: Well, little fella, that's on the other end of the Earth. You're just about as lost as you can get. You better travel with me. You need someone to take care of you. * (The penguin happily jumps and kisses the young man on the cheek) * Kris: Now, now, cut that out. C'mon, uh...Topper. I'll call you Topper. Alright. * (The penguin honks, confirming that is his name) * Kris: C'mon, (picks up bag) this way, little feller. * (He continues carrying the bag over his shoulder and continues on his road with his new friend, now known as Topper, following him. Then they heard a booming voice belonging to Warlock speak out, making them stop) * Warlock's Voice: (booming) Who nears my mountain? * (Snow begins to fall as Kris briefly drops his bag as Topper jumps up to him, hugging him in concern) * Warlock's Voice: (booming) Go back, or you are doomed. * (Kris sets Topper down, grabs his bag and begins walking away fast) * Kris: C'mon, Topper! * (The penguin follows him out of there, as we get a glimpse of Warlock. As he see the two leave, he cackles evilly)